Not real
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Bee goes through rough times...even the ones he doesn't ever want to see...


**Bee goes through the rough times...those times he doesn't want to see**

* * *

><p><span>Bumblebee P.O.V<span>

"DAD…!" I yelled as I ran after him.

He went towards Megatron. My dad is seriously injured. I have to help him.

"Megatron" Optimus yelled.

I stopped as I watched them go face to face. I want to go in and help my dad but I held back. I swallowed a few times.

"Optimus…good to see you again" said Megatron

My dad just stood still. Megatron laughed and jumped up towards my dad. I held back my yell.

My dad blocked Megatron hit and punched him down. They both went at it. It was so fast I couldn't tell who was winning.

I then see my dad fall hard. I gasp and held back my yell again. I have to help him; he is not strong enough. Megatron lifted his gun towards Optimus head.

No…I can't let him do this. I have to help him. I have too.

I ran out "MEGATRON!" I yelled

Dad looked at with shock while Megatron smiles.

"Bee…No" he whispered

"Fight me" I yelled

Megatron laughs out loud. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"No…but I can try…" I said "I won't stop at nothing"

"No…Bee…this is my fight" yelled dad

I held out my guns. Megatron charges towards me with anger. I jumped over him and kicked on the back. He groans and turns around quickly. I just stared with anger.

He kicks and I duck under. I smiled and kicked him again. Megatron gets out his gun. I kicked his hand and then punched him across the face.

He falls back with anger. I looked at dad. He was struggling to get up. I want him to stay down. I then see a fist coming fast.

I yelled out as I was hit across the face. I felt so much pain. I tried to get up; but I was kicked on the ribs. My whole air went out.

I was punched down again. Megatron grabbed me and kneed me on the stomach. I punched back but not hard enough.

"NO…Bee" yelled dad

Megatron came up to me and grabbed me by the face. He lifts me up until I'm face to face.

"You came to save your father" he said "How nice of you but your father time is almost over kid…I will end it"

He threw me back. He held out his big gun towards me. My eyes widened.

"NO…!" yelled my dad as he ran towards Megatron. My dad kicked him on the back and punched him down. My dad kept on hitting him. Not stopping at all.

Optimus then got his sword and stabbed through Megatron chest.

Megatron groans; and stood still. Megatron then fell back.

I got up hurting as I saw my dad walking towards me.

I was then hugged by my dad.

He didn't let me go. I hugged him back.

"Let's go back" he said

I nodded and walked with him. He was limping. I tried to keep him up; but he kept falling. I then heard a gunshot.

I gasped and looked back to see Megatron standing. I yelled out and shot him on the chest. He falls back down. This time he went offline.

I smiled in relief. Happy that Megatron is gone. I turned to my dad; but saw something I never wanted to see.

He was groaned and held to his chest. He then fell back to the ground.

"NO…! I yelled as I ran to him. I held to him and hugged him. He was hurting. I stared at him; scared.

He groans. He then looks at me. He smiled. "No…" I whispered

"Bee…" he whispered

His eyes then slowly stared fading.

"NO…NO…NO" I cried "DAD…Please…"

"I love you" he said as he went offline.

"NO" I cried out. "No…please…"

…

"BEE!" I heard a yell

I woke up gasping. I looked around to see my dad kneeling in front of me. I was sweating; breathing hard, I felt really scared.

"Bee…you okay" my dad asked

I thought about what happen. Megatron just shot Optimus, my dad, down. I then realized it was only a dream.

"DAD…!" I yelled out as I hugged him tight.

"Whoa…Bee…I'm right here" he laughed

"I know…" I whispered

"You were screaming out for me…you were crying in your sleep…may I ask what happen?" he said worried

"It was only a bad dream" I answered

"Bee…you can tell me anything" he said as he lifted my head to meet his eyes.

I nodded "You were killed…Megatron killed you" I whispered

My dad just raised an eyebrow. He then hugged me tight.

"It's okay…" he whispered

"I know….but I'm scared…I didn't know what to do" I whispered

"You just need to stay strong for me" he said "Promise you will left your head up…when something like that happens...and you will stay strong for me"

I nodded "I promise"

My dad then kissed my forehead. He rocked me back and forth until I fell slowly asleep. I smiled and hugged him tighter.


End file.
